


From the Depths

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Castle Rock (TV), Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Follows the plot of the pilot of siren, Henry in Maddie's role, Henry isn't in this much as Maddie wasn't in the pilot much, Kid in Ryn's role, Merman!Kid, Molly and Henry find a merman, Molly in Ben's role, Odin Branch not being a dick, Siren (2018) AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: Molly Strand almost hits a naked man with her car.Things get weirder from there.





	From the Depths

When Molly Strand's phone rang, causing her to instinctively glance down, she did not expect to look back up to see a man (a _naked_ man) stumbling across the road.

She slams on her breaks with a sharp gasp.

_What the hell!?_

She should call the police, he's probably drunk, at BEST, but instead finds herself reaching for the door handle, stepping out of the car.

"Sir? Are...are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He's resumes his stumbling walk, like he's not comfortable with his own legs, glancing back at her occasionally, and she notes he has the biggest bluest eyes she's ever seen.

Said eyes suddenly roll back into his skull, body hitting the ground and she moves toward him quickly, kneeling down, noting how rapidly his chest moves.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is his breathing?"

She briefly takes her eyes off the road to look at the man scrunched up in her passenger seat, adjusting the phone with one hand.

"Fast, not strained but really quick."

"I'll be there soon."

"Alan are you sure? I can drive him to the hospital instead."

"It's fine, see you soon."

"Bye."

Arriving at her and Henry's shared house boat she has to struggle all over again to get the man from her car to the living room, and by some miracle she's able to get him on the couch (not a small feat).

He probably needs some actual clothes on.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after he stirs, eyes opening, and jolts into a sitting position, looking faintly alarmed as he glances around, studying the room.

Then his gaze turns towards her, head tilting slightly with a curious expression on his face, hands reaching up and touching the shirt she put on him.

"Sorry the clothes don't fit very well, they belong to my fiancé, you're...a bit taller than him."

His stare doesn't waver, nor does he blink.

"I'm Molly, what's your name?"

His head tilts a bit more, before breaking eye contact and looking at the table in front of the couch, reaching forward and picking up a shell from the basket she kept on it, and then...sniffing it?

That might be even more odd than him being naked in the road.

"You like it? I'm a marine biologist, I have a lot of shells sitting around." 

He sets it down, going back to staring, eyes traveling up and down her.

"I can help you, if you need to get back somewhere."

Silence.

"Can you talk?"

Silence.

"Okay...we don't have to talk."

He stares for a moment longer before leaning forward slightly, and then...

She struggles to describe it.

He begins to...hum? Sing?

She's not sure but...it's the most...beautiful sound she's ever heard...

She could listen to it foreve-

**Knock knock!**

He abruptly stops, snapping his head around toward the door, pressing himself tighter against the couch.

She tries to shake off the fog she feels she's in...

"That-must be the...doctor."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Molly."

"Thanks for coming out Alan, he's in here and...kind of weird."

His brows draw together, "Okay..."

When they go back into the house there's no sign of him, only an open window, curtains blowing in the wind.

She dreams of his song that night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curled up in the woods, the "man" awakens, dirt smudged across his face, and covering his...feet.

Having feet is not something he is used to, and he wiggles his toes slightly, trying to adjust to the movement.

**Squeak!**

There's some little creature scuttling toward him (a rat, he will later learn), and he instinctively reaches forward and grabs it, transforming was exhausting, and he's hungry.

He wipes the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wanders towards a place with many humans in it (a town, again, something he will learn later), he can hear them shuffling and talking, something he doesn't know how to do, yet.

He studies this place, watches them move and interact with what's around them and each other, and when he sees...something (a painting) on a surface (a brick wall).

It is of someone with a tail, similar to his own, and he stares in surprise. She doesn't look exactly like him, but enough for him to wonder.

There is something on the surface, "Bristol Cove. Home of the Mermaid Days Festival."

He does not know what the shapes means, and he moves on.

As he travels he smells something familiar, following it's scent toward a man, with dark skin.

"Come inside, come see the only real mermaid artifacts in town!"

More words he doesn't understand, but the man...he smells like his people, like him, and he walks up to him.

"Hell-"

The man stops speaking as he makes eye contact with him, mouth parting in shock, eyes going wide.

His eyes are not the same color as his peoples' but his scent is undeniably the same, and he warbles quietly.

He does not respond, his eyes getting even wider, and when someone, another human suddenly bumps into him, he lets out a quiet frustrated hiss, and walks away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _I'm not having very good luck with cars am I?_

Molly thinks as she darts across the road, several cars slamming on their brakes and their drivers furiously honking.

She can't blame them, she's not being as sensible as she should be.

But as she drove through town she had seen the man, the man from last night,

(the man who's song won't get out of her head)

standing on the street, in front of Odin Branch of all people.

"Mr. Branch! The man who was just here-"

"I..."

She thinks he seems almost shell shocked.

"Did you talk to him?"

_Did he talk at all?_

"I didn't see anyone."

Before she can point out what a blatant lie that is, he's turned and gone into his shop, flipping the 'open' sign to 'closed.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humans have a place near the ocean, he walks across the wooden surface of it and closer to his home, he knows humans that hunt in the water bring their kill back here.

There is something hanging out of one of the things they hunt in, he leans toward it and sniffs, it smells of fish, prey, it is something to trap them in.

They trapped his clan mate in one of these.

He continues walking, seeing another, larger, trap, kneeling down beside it and resting his hands on it, trilling softly.

_He knows they aren't supposed to be anywhere near the surface, has been warned of this by alpha and older hunters many times. But their food grows scarcer by the day and they are hungry...clan mate is hungry._

_So he goes, and clan mate follows, letting out warning calls that he ignores._

_They hunt, finally beginning to fill their bellies, but a startled cry brings him to a halt._

_Clan mate is one of the traps, it is pulled tight around him and the fish they were chasing, pulling him up, up towards the air and towards the humans._

_Clan mate screeches in distress and he returns it, struggling to keep up._

_He can't._

He leaves.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hisses as he stumbles over a something, pain shooting through his foot, lifting it up and sees it's bleeding, his instincts go haywire, warning him that it will attract sharks, before his newly human mind catches up, reminds him there aren't any here.

He needs to cover his feet. Looking around the new place he sees something that looks like what he's seen humans putting on their feet.

They are brightly colored, and go past his foot as he struggles to get them on.

"Pow!"

He starts to growl before he sees the source of the noise is a human, a little one, a youngling judging by it's smell.

The little one's back is turned to him, he's moving something though the air, something that looks like the big moving things he's seen humans sitting in. And he's sitting in front of something new, it's square, with moving things on it's brightly lit surface.

One of the things on it looks like a fish, and it exclaims, "I am Nick!"

Name, he is beginning to understand names.

"I...am...Nick."

The youngling turns toward him, a curious look on his face, and he walks off quickly, he doesn't want to hurt the little one, he is no threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't have room to fit a reference in 'clan mate' is Dennis for the record.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! The second and final chapter will be covering the rest of the pilot! Man it is HARD to write in Kid's pov as a merman that has never been around humans before.


End file.
